Elaine Ashley
__NOEDITSECTION__ Overview Elaine is in the "eternal youth" camp, with the body of a nubile 18-year-old Embraced at the height of her good looks. There's a kind of wholesomeness in her demeanor; the self-confident way she stands and the ready smile she gives to pretty much everyone combine with her intense sex appeal and personal charisma into an entirely pleasing package. There's more than that, though. Her charisma, good looks, and sheer there-ness dominate any space she cares to occupy. She's usually just the right amount of unkempt, casually discarding makeup and overtly sexy outfits for a more "natural" look. Pants, however, are for boys. Personality Despite her vaguely childish appearance and love of childish things, she is not a bubbly person. She takes life and other people seriously, offering polite, if unrefined, respect to everyone who hasn't proved they don't deserve it. Delicious Gossip * She tried to become recognized among the Daeva. I heard she didn't get a single vote of support. * The Circle of the Crone is in BAD shape if a fledgling is its religious leader. * How exactly does the HIEROPHANT of the Circle of the Crone hold dual-covenant with the Carthians? And why hasn't she been sacrificed to the Dark Mother? * The Circle is a Religon, the Carthians are a social group. Its the same way you can be a Catholic and part of the Freemasons * I don't know about you, but i've only heard of one way that one so young could have blood so potent...diablerie * Admired in the city, and yet all she can come up with is frenzying in people's faces and suggesting to drive a truck into Task Force Valkyrie's headquarters? I'm telling you: this girl is overrated. * Has a hard time controlling her beast, she frenzied at Augustin Courtland and he beat her into torpor. ** I heard her blood is so potent, no one in the city can wake her up. *** She was up and about not 40 hours later. Either her blood isn't all that potent after all, or the Crones dug up some seriously old fossil to awaken her. * Elaine couldn't even control herself enough not to break the Masq several times in public, and right in front of kine, and now she thinks she'd make a good Prince? * Elaine couldn't back up her threats against Sam Richardson. Awkward! * Has a huuuuge crush on Sam. Like, a "keeps a lock of his hair on her at all times" level of obsession. She expresses her feelings via confrontation. ** Well apparently, she is trying to be just like him by using her powers to force people into believing everything she says is the only way to go about things. Her way or the highway, I guess hot tempers and throwing fits runs in the family. * Didn't want to leave the Council to get Sam Richardson kicked out. Is anybody surprised? * More highly regarded than most Princes. Guess until the next Harpy reports she will have to cure the illness, unite the city and kill a dragon -- just to meet expectations. * She was awfully quiet at the start of her first council meeting. Barely spoke at all until she realized no one was going to oppose Sam. ** Apparently breaking a promise in the process? Guess Arondel needs some family therapy now. ** Elaine made two people storm out of Elysium after her speech. * A vampire for four months, and already outperforming her 200 year-old Hierophant. Beware the Arondel childer! ** When Seda Bathory needed a successor for the Circle seat, it was an easy decision. * Acts like Sabrina the Teenage Witch - talks about her magic spells all the time. * Elaine's offered /protection spell / from the plague is really a spell of enslavement and binding to herself. *She wastes a lot of time playing video games. Really, a vampire playing video games? *Talk about supernatural stuff. She loves all things occult. *Have you seen this girl? She's such a presence that not even other Daeva can compare to her with the full power of Majesty. *Unsurprising. She uses her freaky magic powers to make others her slaves. She even got the sanctified swooning over her on Elysium through some loop-hole. * There's a story floating around that she really put the Kogaion on edge one night in Elysium. She was trying to be polite and nice, but she said something that really bothered him. * A few mentions have been made about 'the leader of those rapist daeva' in reference to Elaine. * A big fan of incredibly awful horror movies. She literally rolled around laughing during "Birdemic." * I still want to know HOW she managed to pull off such beauty and personal charisma...but she's using it for the good of the Goddess, and frankly that's more important then the particulars of how her tricks work. * Not entirely certain what her deal is, but whatever it is, its on our side and that's something we need. Might be time for her to meet Dagon, I'd love to see how the two get along! With charisma like that she'll be riding him through the swamp by the end of the week. *Do not try to claim the Throne of the Absent Prince. There is a Blood Curse on that seat and its title, and all who attempt to claim it will find their works coming to ruin. By blood was it forged, by blood it is sustained. This is not a threat, it is a warning of a dire danger that threatens any who try to claim that seat. The Praxis Wars are over, but the curse those defeated in that conflict laid on that seat endures... Family Tara Lynn.jpg|Seda Bathory Sire (NPC)|link=Seda Bathory Caterina Murino.jpg|Katya Grey Sister (NPC)|link=Katya Grey Castle.jpg|Victor Castle Uncle (PC)|link=Firouz Sam_Richardson_square.jpg|Sam Richardson Cousin (PC)|link=Sam Richardson Alana.jpg|Alana Loren Cousin (PC)|link=Alana Loren Wes Studi.jpg|James Aaron Brother (NPC, deceased)|link=James Aaron Category:Daeva Category:Circle of the Crone Category:Vampire Category:PCs Category:Active PC Category:Ruling Council Category:Primogen